


Yarn of fear and anger

by emei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to unravel the monsters in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn of fear and anger

The lines are blurring all around him, shadows twisting in the dusk from dark red curtains and underneath beds, twirling in the dust of century-old pages and stacks of books lit by candlelight. The monsters in the dark from childhood, before, are turning solid and closing in on him. They work their way up from inside him, they flick over Sirius’s face and twist it into danger but Remus can’t; cannot stand to stay angry and away.

Maybe, if he looks hard enough, examines them in the light of a well-cast lumos, the monsters in the dark will lose their sharp teeth and claws just like the first rays of sunlight transformed the wild animals into furniture in a still unsoiled nursery. He’ll take away the sharp outlines and make them come undone like knitting.

If he can just find the loose thread and pull, the monsters will disintegrate into yarn of fear and anger twined of confusion and misunderstandings, but he cannot find it. The monsters loom high in the shadows around him, ironclad, and half-healed scars and half-remembered yearning -tearing- makes the very core of him know that these monsters will not disappear when the sun rises.


End file.
